No me olvides
by Leeeen
Summary: ¿Cómo en un segundo podía cambiar tanto su vida?, ¿Tanto influía una persona en él? Pasar de amarla tanto y luego de la nada ya no, pasar de la plena felicidad al abismo de la agonía… Y todo por… él.
1. Primera Parte

_Bueno, no solo tenía el reto para la Row, también tenía otro Taiora que rondaba en mi mente hace mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente me decidí a escribirlo. Tiene dos partes, la primera es esta que está ante ustedes, y no lo había publicado porque no le encontraba un título xD Hasta que hace un ratito, la Jell me iluminó *-* (Gracias Vale :D) Así que cha chaaan~_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece D: Es triste y lamentable, pero cierto :( Iré a llorar mañana al estadio D:**

* * *

_**No me olvides**_

* * *

_**Primera parte**_

_No podía ser tan perfecto..._

* * *

—¿Ya te tienes que ir?

—Sí mi amor… —contestó él con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras y en su rostro. Sora estiró su labio inferior haciendo un puchero, lo cual había causado en cierta medida una leve risa en él. —¿Irás a verme?

—¿Alguna vez he faltado? —el moreno negó aún manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa. —Estaré donde siempre, viéndote.

Eso lo sabía. Sora nunca había faltado a un partido de él, incluso en aquellos cuando había estado en la banca, ella de igual forma estaba ahí, sentada donde siempre, viéndolo solo a él… Sólo a él. Porque aunque sabía que era el equipo de los amores de ambos, ella de igual forma se había armado de valor, se había tragado su orgullo y se había sentado en la galería de aquellos estadios, rodeada de fanáticos de corazón de los equipos contrarios en los que él había estado antes de ser contratado por su club actual.

Eso era amor.

—Te amo Sora.

—Yo te amo más. —respondió ella.

Tai le sonrió otra vez, y más ampliamente aún. —No creo que eso pueda ser posible.

Vio a su novia como le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, de aquellas que lo dejaban en las nubes. Se acercó, la abrazó y atrapó los labios de la pelirroja entre los suyos. Sintió los brazos de la chica unirse en su espalda. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para profundizar el beso, ella hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo ya no era un simple besito, era uno que podía llevar a acciones mucho más allá de ese simple acto.

Sintió las suaves manos de Sora subir desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su cuello en medio de un montón de caricias. Él aprovechó de bajar sus manos hasta sus caderas y volver a subirlas por debajo de su blusa con la clara intención de retirarla del camino, para sus intensiones, esa prenda simplemente estorbaba.

Sora separó sus labios de los de él por escasos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder articular unas palabras. —¿De verdad tienes que irte?

Su trabajo había quedado ahí, inconcluso.

Todo se había podrido, y no porque la pregunta haya sido muy mata pasiones, porque en realidad tenía razón. Tenía que irse, sí o sí, por muy poco que pudiese demorarse en hacer el amor con su amada novia, sabía que no iba a tardar poco porque simplemente no le gustaba tardar poco en ello, le gustaba contemplarla, acariciarla, expresarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo inmensamente feliz que le hacía sentir al estar cerca de ella, al ser uno solo… Y ese beso claramente los conllevaría a eso.

Oprimió sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que alzó su cabeza, cuando volvió a verla torció sus labios y asintió resignado.

La verdad no era como otras veces, en las cuales se ausentaba por varias semanas, recordaba una ocasión en la cual no la había visto por más de un mes, jugando la tan ansiada Copa Asiática que su selección logró traerla consigo a casa, y estaba feliz por ello, pero el sentimiento que le provocaba estar tan lejos de la mujer que amaba, y por tanto tiempo además, era indescriptible para él. Podían decirle mamón y dependiente, pero él era así…

Amaba a su Sora, y eso no cambiaría nunca.

La amaba tanto, de hecho, que no podía seguir esperando para darle su sorpresa. Quería hacerlo en un momento especial, en una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas, pero ¿qué más daba?

¿Por qué esperar a tener un momento perfecto de película, si todos los momentos que pasaba con su amada eran perfectos para él?

Sin decirle nada caminó rápido hasta su habitación, Sora sabía que era arrebatado muchas veces, que hacía las cosas sin pensar, cuando y donde las sentía, por lo que no le extrañó mucho esa actitud en él. Volvió nuevamente a pararse frente a ella, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa. Sora alzó una ceja, sabía que esa era su sonrisa de 'Yo no fui' o de 'No es mi culpa, yo no tengo nada que ver' y que siempre había sido de él, había sido su culpa y había tenido mucho que ver en eso… Muchas veces pensaba que Tai era un niño dentro del cuerpo de un atractivo y fuerte hombre. Siguió mirándolo con una ceja enarcada hasta que finalmente la contagió con su sonrisa de comercial, la cual se volvió a borrar gradualmente a medida que interpretaba sus acciones.

Tai se agachó frente a ella, soportando su peso con la rodilla derecha sobre el suelo y su pie, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y nuevamente le sonrió.

—Sora… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

La vio parpadear un par de veces, estaba como ida, como fuera de este mundo, sabía que sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —no era que no lo hubiese escuchado, lo sabía, la conocía, solamente preguntaba para poder volver a la realidad, quizás creía que todo era un sueño, producto de su imaginación, necesitaba la confirmación del moreno para saber y aceptar que todo era real, que él realmente estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a ella, tomando sus manos, pidiéndole matrimonio.

—Eso… Sora Takenouchi… ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en la futura esposa del gran y talentoso Taichi Yagami que está profundamente enamorado de ti, que no puede vivir sin ti y que no se imagina una vida sin ti?

Había visto como la sonrisa había vuelto a adornar su rostro, y el propio también, no aguantó más y se levantó para volver a abrazar a la que ahora era, oficialmente, su prometida para besarla una vez más. Porque después de años ya de relación, al fin se casaría con el amor de su vida y sería feliz para siempre… a su lado, como siempre deseó.

Bajó sus manos por los delgados brazos de la pelirroja hasta encontrar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Rompió el contacto de sus labios y finalmente alzó la mano izquierda de ella, la miró, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, calzó el anillo más pequeño en su dedo anular. Luego volvió a dedicarle una mirada lleno de anhelo.

—Este se supone que me lo tienes que dar tú a mi. —dijo alzando un anillo un poco más grande ante sus ojos. —Pero como no nos permiten jugar con cadenas, anillos o cualquier otro accesorio, me lo tendrás que dar cuando vuelva. —dijo depositando su anillo en su mano. —¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —confirmó Sora antes de volver a acercarse hacia él para poder besarlo una vez más.

Finalmente había llegado el momento en que tenía que irse, sí o sí, tenía que saber llegar a las dos al Centro Deportivo de su club, y tomando en cuenta que se encontraba un poco retirado de la ciudad y que además se encontraría con algo de tráfico, tendría que hacer maravillas para llegar en menos de media hora.

—Te amo mi amor.

—Y yo a ti mi Sora… —sonrió el moreno. —Pero no te pongas así —le dijo luego de notar un poco de tristeza en su semblante. —, volveré en unas cuantas horas… No será como la vez que me fui por un mes. —comentó.

—Lo sé, pero igual…

—No lo olvides, a las seis en el estadio. A esa hora empieza el partido.

Sora sonrió, lo decía como si ella no supiera, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fanática para no saberse los horarios de los partidos ni el equipo al cual se enfrentaban. Y como buena fanática, también se sabía los horarios de los partidos que jugaban los equipos rivales y que podían peligrar en algo la clasificación de su equipo. Finalmente optó por asentir. Tai tomó el rostro de Sora entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla una vez más. —No olvides llevar el anillo, recuerda que tienes que dármelo. —Sora rió con suavidad. El anillo en realidad era de él, él lo había comprado… Volvió a asentir. —Y, por sobre todo, no olvides que te amo mucho. —dijo eso último casi como una despedida. Después de eso, y de besarla otra vez, caminó hasta el sofá, donde tenía tirado su bolso desde hace un buen rato ya, tomó las llaves de su _Mazda_ y volvió a mirarla. Él mismo le había dicho a Sora que no se pusiera mal cuando la vio triste poco tiempo atrás, y ahora era él quien no podía alejarse de ella. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse, que él correspondió a medias.

—Suerte. —susurró ella. Audible para él.

—Te amo.

—Te amo…

Todo en medio de susurros.

En ese momento no supo por qué, pero su corazón se había comprimido al verlo salir por esa puerta. Soltó un prolongado suspiro cuando esta se cerró.

Algo en su interior le decía que iba a pasar algo… bueno o malo, pero algo pasaría…

* * *

En el preciso momento en que él y su equipo salieron a la cancha, se hicieron presentes los gritos y aplausos de la hinchada… Y eso que a penas habían salido para el calentamiento previo al partido. Sonrió. Y como era usual entre ellos, saludaron alzando sus brazos a todos aquellos fanáticos que coreaban sus nombres. Giró su cuerpo hacia la tribuna preferencial, donde se sentaba su novia, él mismo había pagado por asientos ahí para ambos, aunque él no usaba mucho su puesto, pero sabía que ella sí.

La vio ahí, sentada, inconfundible para él.

Como siempre, portando con orgullo su camiseta del equipo, al contrario de la mayoría de las novias de sus compañeros, que solo se sentaban ahí, con su ropa de diseñador, sus imponentes tacos, a ver cosas que poco tenían que ver con el juego, en su celular de última generación. No, sabía que Sora era muy diferente a ellas. Ella iba con su camiseta casi todo el tiempo, y su celular no lo veía ni por si a caso, pues todos sabían que si tenían la osadía de interrumpirla mientras veía un partido, probablemente no vivirían para contarlo. Ella simplemente se sentaba y disfrutaba del espectáculo. Sonrió al pensar que quizás sería mejor comprar asientos en galería para la próxima temporada, así Sora estaría saltando, gritando y cantando con la hinchada más fanática.

Sonrió cuando vio su sonrisa de vuelta. Llegó ambas manos a sus labios y le lanzó un beso al aire, solo para ella… Su amada.

Inmediatamente un montón de mujeres se alzaron y comenzaron a agitar sus brazos en el aire y a gritar su nombre para llamar su atención.

Había que ver lo locas que eran las mujeres, ese beso había sido para SU SORA, no para ellas… Vio como Sora sonreía aún más y agitaba su mano derecha, saludándole, y finalmente repitiendo la misma acción que había tenido él recientemente y lanzándole un beso al aire. Con eso él se daba por pagado.

Las fanáticas locas aún no se callaban, pero él también se debía a su hinchada, y ellas, locas y todo, eran parte de la hinchada. Alzó su brazo y las saludó, provocando más gritos y euforia, para luego acudir al llamado del preparador físico y empezar con el entrenamiento.

Lo veía realzar los ejercicios que mandaba el entrenador a todos los jugadores que serían titulares en aquel partido, entrenamiento que realizaban aparte los jugadores que irían a la banca y uno completamente distinto para los arqueros. Pasó demasiado rápido, ya que al poco tiempo ya se encontraban todos de pie, ovacionando al equipo porque, luego de terminado el entrenamiento, ya salía a la cancha nuevamente para indicar que el partido estaba próximo a comenzar. Escuchó el himno cantado por miles de hinchas, ella incluida. Observaba con atención como Tai también lo cantaba, con su mano derecha sobre la insignia de su equipo estampada en la camiseta azul y roja, y también, sobre su corazón. Sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró profundo cuando todos terminaron de entonar para dar paso a una serie de aplausos y arengas al plantel. Nada mano podía salir, pese a que su corazón se apretaba, insistiéndole en lo contrario.

El moreno, capitán por cierto, junto al capitán del rival y los árbitros se saludaron respetuosamente y posterior a ello se realizó el sorteo para ver qué equipo daría inicio al encuentro. Por lo que alcanzó a notar, la suerte no estuvo de lado de Tai.

La primera señal.

Prefirió tomar asiento, y como nunca, ser una espectadora más pasiva de lo usual.

El árbitro tocó el silbato. Empezaba el partido con el equipo contrario siendo amos y señores del balón, pases correctos y cuidadosos, acercándose al arco rival, hasta que una buena intersección del defensa Nakamura permitió el primer toque de la pelota para el equipo local. Avanzó unos cuantos metros, saltándose el medio campo que estaba muy marcado por el rival, sorteó a un par de defensas y dio un pase largo para Lee, quien pese a que se encontraba marcado personalmente, logró en una maniobra liberarse y patear el esférico en dirección a un Taichi Yagami que veía corriendo desde la mitad de la cancha sin marca alguna, detuvo el balón con la pierna derecha y corrió con él hasta acercarse al arco rival, se detuvo, aún resguardando el balón bajo su pie, hizo un ademán de patear hacia la derecha y tan pronto como el defensor, que había lo había alcanzado, se hizo a un lado, aprovechó para salir disparado hacia el lado contrario, darle un pase a Watanabe, se vio marcado casi completamente, por lo que se lo devolvió al moreno por el aire, Tai saltó y con un golpe de cabeza lo estampó en la red, aprovechando que el arquero rival había corrido hacia su derecha, cuidando el arco del peligro de su compañero.

Tai salió corriendo por el borde de la cancha seguido de sus compañeros quienes se le abalanzaron encima para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por aquel gol que abría la cuenta pasados tan solo unos minutos de juego. La euforia del público se hizo presente muy pronto, coreando su nombre. Tai siguió con su recorrido, hasta estar casi frente a la tribuna, alzó su brazo e indicó a su novia mientras que con la izquierda le lanzaba un beso al aire. Ella sonrió, así era como él celebraba sus goles, y eso pasaba muy seguido, y cuando no se encontraba en el estadio, por ser ellos visitantes, indicaba a la cámara pues sabía que ella lo estaría viendo desde la comodidad de su hogar.

Creyó que con eso ya su nerviosismo disminuiría, pues el mismo Tai le había confesado que los rivales eran buenos y creía que sería un partido difícil y muy peleado, pero no, su corazonada seguía ahí. Quizás era el miedo de que el cualquier momento podrían empatar el juego, eso pensó ella.

Cuando ambos equipos se fueron al descanso, el marcador estaba 3-2, a favor de los locales, con Tai como autor de dos de esos goles.

Para el segundo tiempo, fue todo muy parejo, si bien durante la primera fracción del partido, pese a ser un resultado muy parejo, el dominio del balón perteneció más al Tokyo, que el único vacío en la defensa que generaron les sirvió para generar una jugada que terminó en el primer gol, y el segundo fue una falta penal que cobró el árbitro, injustificada a su parecer, que finalmente el jugador había puesto el balón en un rincón del arco, inalcanzable para el portero. Ahora, en el complemento, la tenencia del balón era más pareja, concentrándose la mayor parte de las jugadas en el medio campo, a excepción de unos tiros a larga distancia hacia la portería que terminaban en nada.

Luego de una falta de Masukawa, defensor del Nagoya, contra Tai, quien llevaba la pelota en ese momento y se dirigía raudo hacia el arco, se vio algo resentido. El entrenador comenzó a apurar a un remplazo para hacer el cambio, sin embargo, fue el mismo Yagami quien se negó, reafirmando que no era necesario y que se encontraba bien.

Segunda señal.

Salvo aquella llegada frustrada, durante largos minutos no hubo otro acercamiento hacia el arco rival hasta llegado el minuto 87, cuando fue nuevamente el moreno quien recuperó el balón y corrió hacia la portería, complementándose con Otake en el medio campo, zigzagueando entre algunos defensas y medio campistas contrarios para tener alguna chance de llegar al arco y anotar un cuarto gol. Watanabe de deshizo de su marca y alzó el brazo, indicándole a Tai que estaba libre y en una posición cómoda para anotar. Intentó avanzar unos metros más para librarse de la marca personal de Masukawa, corrió hasta casi llegar al arco. Dio un taco hacia atrás, la pelota retrocedió, pero su pie se vio enganchado en el del jugador contrario, alzándolo y provocando que cayera contra el piso y además golpeando su cabeza contra el vertical izquierdo del arco, y no contento con eso, el mismo jugador con su pierna lo había golpeado nuevamente, esta vez en la cabeza, profundizando el golpe. Al mismo tiempo, Watanabe corrió hasta encontrarse con el balón, le pegó y anotó un gol que posiblemente sentenciaría el encuentro. Tanto los jugadores como los hinchas festejaron aquel gol, ampliando aún más la diferencia. Watanabe era abrazado por sus compañeros, mientras el arquero lanzaba maldiciones al aire, molesto con su propia defensa al dejar a aquel jugador libre de marca alguna. Ya estaban prácticamente listos para seguir la jugada con un tiro de portería que lanzaría el arquero de Nagoya, pero algo se lo impidió.

Tercera y última señal.

Sora se levantó de su asiento, pálida, alarmada, cuando el juez del encuentro tocó su silbato y corrió hacia Tai, que aún no se levantaba, permanecía inmóvil a un costado del arco. Unos tipos sentados detrás de ella insistieron en que se volviese a sentar, pero no les hacía caso. ¿Cómo hacerles caso si por más que árbitro movía a Tai él seguía sin reaccionar?

Rápidamente sus compañeros y también jugadores contrarios se acercaron al capitán del Tokyo. El árbitro rápidamente hizo sonar su silbato, empuñó sus manos y las alzó, en signo de que ingresaran los médicos con una camilla. En ese mismo instante Sora salió de aquel mar de gente que la rodeaba, todos se encontraban igual que ella, desconcertados con la escena. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y corrió hacia donde sabía que se encontraban los camarines del estadio.

Sus compañeros lo voltearon con cuidado, puesto que se encontraba boca abajo, notaron la herida profunda que hacía que la mitad del rostro del moreno se encontrara prácticamente bañada en sangre. Tan pronto como llegaron los médicos, lo subieron a la camilla y lo sacaron de la cancha lo más rápido posible.

—Yagami… ¡Yagami! —exclamó uno de los médicos del equipo que caminaba a paso rápido a la par con el carro que portaba la camilla —Yagami reacciona.

Nada.

Lo primero fue detener la hemorragia de la frente de Tai, una desinfección rápida, un parche y una malla serían suficientes para poder llevarlo al hospital, pues seguía sin recuperar la conciencia.

—¿Tai? —los médicos voltearon ante una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí. —le dijo uno de ellos, empeñado en sacarla de la habitación.

—No, usted no entiende, él es mi novio.

El hombre miró hacia los demás, uno de ellos asintió, pues él sabía de la existencia de ella, y cómo no, si cada vez que Tai habría la boca cuando se sentía más en confianza, hablaba de ella, muchas veces hasta la había llevado a los entrenamientos cuando eran cortos. —No reacciona. —le dijo a Sora. —Hay que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital.

* * *

'_Tai va a estar bien… Él es fuerte, va a estar muy bien…'_

—¡Amiga! —alzó la voz la castaña al mismo tiempo que corría para abrazar a Sora. —Vinimos tan pronto como nos enteramos, ¿cómo está Tai?

Sora negó y alzó sus hombros. —No lo sé…

—No ha salido ningún médico a decirnos algo. —dijo Yuuko.

—El doctor del equipo dice que Tai perdió la conciencia, pero cuando veníamos en la ambulancia lo vi abrir los ojos. Me miró por un segundo, estoy segura. —confirmó. —Así que dentro de poco estará bien.

Matt torció sus labios y Mimi nuevamente la envolvió entre sus brazos. —Amiga, no te hace bien la incertidumbre. Ven, vamos a tomarnos un café.

—No. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta saber algo.

La castaña simplemente alzó sus cejas, no podía hacer nada contra la palabra de su amiga, si no podía sacarla de ahí, lo único que podría hacer sería quedarse junto a ella, en aquellos momentos en los que tanto necesitaba apoyo.

Casi una hora se iba a cumplir desde que habían llegado al hospital y lo habían ingresado a la sala urgencias, y aún no tenían noticias de él.

'_Tai va a estar bien… TIENE que estar bien.'_

La cabeza de la pelirroja descansaba en el hombro de su amiga, quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura, a su lado se encontraban ambos padres del moreno, tomados de las manos a la espera de la salida del doctor. Matt no había tolerado más los nervios y había salido a fumarse un cigarrillo, quizás ya iba por el cuarto, Kari, T.K e Izzy habían llegado hace poco y Davis venía en camino.

'_Es Tai, él es fuerte, él puede superar lo que sea.'_

—¿Hay algún familiar de Taichi Yagami? —inmediatamente sus padres se levantaron, así también lo hicieron Sora, Mimi y sus amigos, a todos les interesaba saber si había reaccionado ya, o su estado. —El paciente aún se encuentra inconsciente, sin embargo, se encuentra estable dentro de lo posible, sus signos vitales están dentro de los rangos normales y suturamos la herida de su frente.

—¿Podemos verlo? —rogó Sora.

—Por ahora no, todavía le están realizando algunos exámenes para cerciorarnos que no hayan más lesiones o asegurarnos que no presente alguna anomalía, como un posible daño cerebral producto de el fuerte golpe que sufrió. Luego de realizarles esos exámenes, será trasladado a una habitación y podrán verlo cuanto gusten. —explicó el doctor de mediana edad. —Vendré en un momento más con novedades sobre el paciente. —dicho esto, el médico les otorgó una sonrisa, un tanto satisfactoria, pues ya sabían que Tai no tenía nada grave, al menos por ahora, así que podían estar tranquilos. Luego el hombre se retiró de la sala de espera.

Sora se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón, ya un poco más tranquila, pero a la vez no tanto. Mimi, como todo el tiempo, se sentó junto a ella y rodeó el cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos para darle algo de consuelo. La castaña vio como pasados unos minutos, los señores Yagami se levantaban diciendo que irían a la cafetería, a ellos se les unieron T.K y Kari, Matt debía ir como por su segunda cajetilla, solo quedaban Izzy y ella junto a la pelirroja…

Mimi cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir el ruido que hacía su estómago producto del hambre.

—¿No quieres ir Sora?

La pelirroja ni se inmutó, siguió mirando a la nada y negó con lentitud.

—Por favor Sora… Muero de hambre.

—Ve tú si quieres.

—No te quiero dejar sola.

Por fin Sora salió de su trance para verla a los ojos y sonreírle de la manera más creíble que podía en ese momento. —No te preocupes.

—Mimi —habló Izzy. —, si tienes hambre ve a comer algo, yo me quedaré con Sora, no te preocupes.

—Voy a estar bien… Tai va a estar bien…

Mimi hizo caso, tomó la palabra de ambos y se fue confiada de que su amiga estaría bien.

(…)

Ya con su paquetito de _m&m_ entre sus manos y un chocolatito derritiéndose en su boca, se podía dar por pagada. Bien sabía ella que el chocolate le serviría para calmar sus nervios, no le gustaba para nada esperar, y mucho menos esperar sola.

Atravesó la puerta, saliendo del recinto para encontrarse a su novio sentado en una de las bancas cercanas.

—¿Cuántos cigarrillos te haz fumado ya?

—Solo un par.

Mimi miró hacia los pies del rubio, alzó sus cejas y oprimió sus labios para evitar reír en su cara. Así contando ligero, podía divisar más de diez. Media cajetilla concentrada en los pulmones de su novio.

—Matt, ¿por qué no entramos? En cualquier momento puede volver el médico con noticias de Tai.

—¿Ya supieron algo de él?

—Aún no despierta, pero está bien.

Matt solo hizo un leve gesto alzando sus cejas, eso fue suficiente para ella darse cuenta de que estaba un poco más aliviado. Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… —dijo ella sin poder borrar su sonrisa. —No me puedes negar que te preocupas por Tai… Igual lo quieres, aunque lo niegues.

—Claro que sí… Es mi mejor amigo, pero si sigue así, al muy pelotudo solo le quedarán un par de años más de vida. Con razón es tan tonto, después de tanto golpe en la cabeza… Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Matt… —reclamó ella. Suspiró y negó levemente con su cabeza. —Me preocupa Sora. No quiero dejarla sola, por favor entremos.

—Entra tú. Yo estoy bien aquí…

—¿Por qué no quieres entrar?

—Porque no… —antes de que Mimi dijera su típico contraataque como 'Porque no, no es una respuesta', él se adelantó. —No me gustan los hospitales. —ella ignoró olímpicamente su respuesta.

—Matt, ¿tú me amas?

Suspiró agotado. Con Mimi, definitivamente, NO se podía discutir… sobre nada.

Asintió.

—Entonces entra conmigo, ¿sí?

El rubio volvió a suspirar. Botó la colilla de su cigarro y lo pisó con la suela de su zapato. Se levantó de mala gana, con ambas manos al interior de sus bolsillos. Mimi sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Apenas el doctor les avisó que Tai había sido llevado a una habitación privada, y que, por ende, podían estar con él, ella caminó a paso rápido hacia la habitación indicada, y de ahí no se movió.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba sola, por lo general, estaban los padres de Tai con ella, pero era la primera vez en unas horas que se encontraba a solas con el moreno.

Limpió con su pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba de su ojo, no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte, o al menos parecerlo. Verlo con todos esos cables a su alrededor, con la cabeza vendada, suero inyectado directamente en su vena y todo eso era horrible para ella, pero debía ser fuerte.

'_Tai va a desperar… Él es fuerte. En cualquier momento despertará y no creo que le guste mucho verme llorando…'_

Acercó la silla un poco más hacia la camilla para alcanzar a tomar la mano izquierda de Tai entre las suyas, tan solo ahí reparó en la presencia del anillo…_ su anillo. _Se incorporó una vez más en la silla, suspiró y quitó el anillo de su pulgar izquierdo, sonrió internamente al recordar por qué había decidido ponérselo, simple, sabía que luego lo olvidaría, prefirió llevarlo al estadio, con ella.

—Tai… —susurró ella, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos la de él —sé que no puedes oírme, pero me gustaría pensar que sí lo estás haciendo. —sonrió aún triste. —Sé que me dijiste que te diera el anillo cuando llegaras a casa, pero… no sé cuando pueda ser, si mañana o… tal vez en un mes… o más… No lo sé… Lo que sí sé, es que te amo infinitamente y que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo… sólo contigo.

Dicho esto deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular del moreno. Ahora era oficial… estaban comprometidos.

Sonrió melancólica.

Ese debía ser el momento en que Tai le mostrara aquella hermosa y enorme sonrisa que solo él poseía, la tomara entre sus brazos, ella rodearía y la alzara en el aire con cuidado para luego darle un inmenso, caluroso y apasionado beso, sellando así su promesa de estar juntos para siempre. Cuando la realidad era que eso lo estaba haciendo en la habitación de un hospital, y que Tai no la abrazaría ni la besaría… Tal vez solo en sus sueños pasaría… Claro, si es que lograba dormir algo siquiera.

Habían pasado dos noches… Y Tai aún no despertaba.

Dos noches, en las que ella no se había movido de su lado.

—Amiga, tienes que dormir.

—No tengo sueño Mimi.

—TIENES —reafirmó. —que dormir… —suspiró. —Sora… al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, te duchas, comes algo, duermes aunque sea una hora y volvemos. —la pelirroja negó, una vez más.

Su postura era firme. No se movería de ahí hasta ver a Tai despierto y bien.

—Sora, Tai va a estar bien. No se quedará solo, están sus padres, está Kari, T.K y Matt también… Además si le pasa cualquier cosa están los médicos, por algo es un hospital. Amiga, te lo pido por favor, necesitas salir de aquí.

Finalmente, la pelirroja le sonrió, por fin había entendido cuanta razón tenía su mejor amiga. Suspiró y asintió.

—Está bien… Tienes razón, Tai estará bien. —volvió su mirada hacia su novio y luego nuevamente a su amiga. —Solo…

—Entiendo… Estaré afuera. —indicó Mimi, saliendo de la habitación para dejar a su amiga a solas con Tai.

Vio como la puerta se cerraba con lentitud, fue entonces cuando se acomodó en la silla y se acercó. Tomó la mano de Tai entre las suyas, entrelazó sus dedos y la acercó a sus labios para besar el torso de su mano.

_Sabía de antemano que Sora no era una chica común… de hecho era todo lo opuesto a ello. _

_Era cierto, la conocía de hacía un par de años, cuando habían empezado la preparatoria y recién ahora, empezando el último año había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común, tanto así en poco tiempo, ella había logrado encontrar al que le gustaba considerar como su mejor amigo, así como él la consideraba a ella como "mi versión femenina"._

—_¿Y de Alemania?_

—_El Bayern Munich —respondió ella. Tai asintió y le sonrió. —, ¿Suiza?_

—_El Basilea._

_Ya con eso, y luego de nombrar un montón de países, además del respectivo club de fútbol favorito para ellos, y de tener el 100 % de las coincidencias… era como para espantarse. Pero ellos estaban muy lejos de eso, al contrario, les daba más seguridad de que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, casi inseparables pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse._

—_Extraño jugar fútbol… —comentó con añoranza la pelirroja, sentada desde la banca, viendo como su amigo pateaba y hacía algunas destrezas con el balón sin que cayera al suelo._

—_¿Juegas fútbol?_

—_No, bueno, jugaba antes, en primaria. —respondió la alarmada pregunta de Tai. —¿Por qué?_

—_No, nada… Es que, una cosa es que te guste y otra muy distinta es que lo juegues también._

—_¿Tiene algo de malo?_

—_No, en absoluto —negó rotundamente él. —, solo que… Siempre he pensado que las chicas que juegan fútbol son lesbianas, no sé por qué, pero bueno…_

—_¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, que soy lesbiana acaso?_

—_No… No sé._

_Era ridículo… Que justo el chico que le gustaba pensara que ella era lesbiana solo porque sabía jugar al fútbol._

—_Bien, hagamos algo… Juguemos un partido, uno contra uno, el primero que anote un gol, gana._

—_Me parece bien. Si yo gano, quiero esa camiseta que tienes autografiada por Ryosuke Himura._

—_Y si yo gano, no me vas a dirigir la palabra nunca más._

—_Sí, claro…_

—_Es cierto. Nunca más, ¿escuchaste?_

—_Sora… ¿En serio piensas que podrás vencerme? Que ingenua eres. —dijo molestándola._

—_Bueno, entonce,s si piensas así, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿verdad?_

_Tai aceptó, confiado de que tendría esa camiseta autografiada por Ryosuke Himura, uno de los íconos del equipo. Soltó el balón que había descansado entre sus manos desde que él y Sora empezaron su discusión, dejó que diera un bote y lo detuvo con su pie derecho justo en medio de la cancha. Como se consideraba todo un caballero, le dio la ventaja deportiva a Sora, otorgándole el primer pase. Sora rápidamente llevó el balón entre sus pies por unos cuantos metros, sin que Tai pudiera hacer algo y le pegó con fuerza al balón. Primeramente, por la trayectoria que tomó, pareciera que la pelota saldría por sobre el arco, sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó el moreno cuando el balón pegó en el palo horizontal de la portería y entró dentro de la zona demarcada. Había sido un gol indiscutido, y hermoso ante los ojos de Tai._

—_Oye, no se vale, no estaba listo… —protestó él. Sora volteó a verlo, no de manera amable ni cariñosa, estaba más que molesta, quizás ante los ojos de todos era muy evidente, pero no ante los de Tai, que nunca se daba cuenta de nada. —Como sea, fue en gol estupendo. ¿Me enseñas a hacerlo?_

_Sin decirle absolutamente nada, Sora desvió su mirada, caminó hacia la banca, donde estaba su bolso, puso la correa sobre su hombro derecho y salió de la cancha a paso tranquilo. _

_Ella había hecho el primer gol, había ganado, su condición había sido que el moreno no le dirigiera más la palabra y en vista de que no lo estaba cumpliendo y ella no tenía ni ganas de escucharlo, prefirió irse sin más._

—Te amo. —le susurró.

Sintió una leve presión en su mano, al principio no la tomó en cuenta, pero cuando se hizo más reiterada, notó que el pulgar del moreno se movía, así también sus párpados.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, no lograba reaccionar, tan solo vio impresionada cuando Tai por sin abrió sus ojos, dejándole ver aquella mirada chocolate que había perdido por esos días.

—Tai… —articuló en medio de las lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. —Mi amor, no puedo creerlo.

Tai parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Sora por su parte no paraba de sonreír.

Después de aquellos dos largos días, que parecieron haber sido meses para ella, Tai al fin estaba conciente.

—¿Qué…?

—Iré a decirle a tus padres y traeré al doctor para que te examine. —avisó ella.

—Espera…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

_Y eso xD_

_Ya, si sé que no los puedo dejar así, pero era necesario :(_

_Antes que todo, debo decir que las cosas se pondrán peores, así que esto no es nada D: _

_Bueno, solo eso tengo para decirles. Van a ser las dos se la mañana así que mejor me voy a dormir, o si no mañana no llego a clases xD En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, tengo el inicio, un poco del medio, me falta el relleno y el final xD Así que espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar. Eso D:_

_Cuídense :D Y no me maten :(_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


	2. Segunda Parte

_Holi :) Tal y como le dije a mi querida y sensual Row, le voy a declarar la guerra a todas aquellas personas que han hecho de FF en lugar de anarquía xDDDD No mentira :B Simplemente no me gustan ciertas parejas, que a otras personas les encantan... Como en todo, siempre hay diferencias de opinión, pero igual, me vengo a hacer presente con la segunda parte y final de este fictirijillo xD Haré presión con mi pequeño taiora *-*_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por la chucha! D: QUE RABIA! xD Más encima mañana levantarse temprano para ir a una entretenida clase de Agricultura de Precisión con Isaac... ¬¬ Si fuese Isaac Díaz por lo menos... Sáltame papi :L xDDDDDD**

* * *

**_No me olvides_**

* * *

**_Segunda parte_**

_Porque sin él en su vida, ya no tenía sentido vivir la suya..._

* * *

—No lo entiendo.

El doctor torció sus labios y revisó una vez más el expediente de Tai, con los resultados de los exámenes aplicados en él. Los revisó una y otra vez, no encontrando nada raro en ellos.

Sora seguía viéndolo con preocupación.

¿Era posible que Tai, con aquel golpe que recibió en la cancha, haya perdido la memoria? Y si eso era cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo se prolongaría esa situación?

Susumu no hacía más que oprimir sus labios e intentar no llorar mientras era abrazada y consolada por su esposo, igual de nervioso que ella.

El doctor les pidió esperar afuera mientras le realizaban nuevos exámenes al moreno que le ayudaran a determinar mejor su condición actual. El tiempo se les hizo eterno, pero no tanto como cuando se encontraba inconsciente. Les hizo saber que no encontró nada anormal en él, que se encontraba bien dentro de todo, que le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas y le había respondido con total normalidad. Dicho esto, les indicó que podían pasar a verlo.

—Hola… —saludó el moreno a sus padres. Yuuko lo vio con extrañeza, Sora había dicho que no la recordaba, pensó que quizás esa habría sido la primera impresión, luego de pasar dos días prácticamente durmiendo.

—Hola hijo. —saludó él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco adolorido, pero bien, mamá, gracias.

Bien… Al menos reconocía a sus padres.

Sora se mantuvo callada, observando todas las reacciones del moreno, con miedo de que aún no la recuerde a ella, sin embargo, ya no dijo nada con respecto a eso, solo hablaba de que le dolía la cabeza, gracias al golpe con el arco y luego el taco que le había propinado el jugador del Nagoya, se preocupó de saber el resultado de aquel partido, se sintió más tranquilo y feliz cuando supo que finalmente lo habían ganado por cuatro goles a dos, permitiéndole asegurar un puesto en la segunda ronda del torneo local.

—Hola… —le habló Matt en un tono pausado cuando ingresó a la habitación de su amigo.

—No me hables como un loco.

—No te estoy hablando como un loco… —respondió con el mismo tono empleado anteriormente. —La gente cuerda le habla así a la gente loca. —acotó.

—Oye, si estoy aquí es porque el mastodonte ese del Nagoya me botó, no porque esté loco.

—Mmm… No me consta. Menos mal que despertaste, el papel de bello durmiente no se te da bien. —le dijo el rubio sentándose al borde de la camilla, entre bromas, causando que Tai riera.

Mimi al fin, luego de todo ese ajetreo que había sufrido, logró convencer a Sora de comer algo, dormir un poco y reponerse, después de todo, ya no tenía la excusa de que tenía que velar los sueños de Tai, él ya había despertado y se encontraba bien.

Así lo hizo. Se fue a su departamento, comió algo ligero, se duchó, y luego de un par de horas de sueño reponedor estaba lista para volver al hospital para cuidar de su novio.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación donde el moreno se encontraba.

—Adelante. —escuchó del otro lado. Era Matt, había permanecido todo el tiempo con su amigo. Los padres del moreno se habían marchado, no sin antes asegurar que volverían dentro de un rato, tan solo se encontraban ahora en la habitación el rubio y su novia.

Entró a la habitación y le otorgó una suave sonrisa a Tai, quien solo la miró sin expresión alguna.

—Hola amiga. —saludó alegre, como siempre, Mimi. —¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, tenías razón, gracias. —le sonrió.

—Oye, debo reconocer que tienes la cabeza bien dura, me imagino que los tubos del arco no deben ser muy débiles que digamos, ¡y tú los has superado! Ahora habrá que arreglar el arco porque lo más probable es que lo hayas abollado. —bromeó Matt, sonrió cuando Tai comenzó a hacer muecas. —Ya, en serio… Me alegra que estés bien.

—Iré por un café —anunció la castaña. —¿Me acompañas, Sora?

Luego de que ella asintiera, ambas salieron de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos chicos solos.

—Oye Matt… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, pero sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Esa pelirroja… ¿quién es?

Matt lo miró serio y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. —Sí Tai, muy buena esa… Ya me estaba asustando, en serio, lesionado y todo, con unas cuantas neuronas menos por el golpe, aún no pierdes el sentido del humor.

—¿Es amiga tuya?

—Si no fuera por ti, no sería amiga mía, pero sí. —dijo él, siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?, ¿La trajiste tú?

—Tai, esto ya no es gracioso…

Volteó hacia la puerta cuando ésta provocó un ruido al ser abierta, por ella entró un chico pelirrojo y uno moreno. Matt caminó hacia ellos rápidamente, posó su brazo alrededor de Izzy y lo indicó.

—Él… ¿sabes quién es?

—Matt, te dije que no estoy loco.

—Sólo dime, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Izzy.

—¿Y el de él? —le preguntó ahora indicándole a Davis.

—Davis. —respondió él siguiendo la ridícula petición de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, se encuentra bien Tai?

—No recuerda a Sora. —explicó Matt al moreno.

Davis negó incrédulo. —No, eso es imposible. Tai la ama.

—No la recuerda.

—¿A quién no recuerdo?

—A Sora. —alzó la voz el rubio.

—¿Quién es Sora?

—Es tu novia, imbécil.

Tai rió con arrogancia y diversión. Matt últimamente salía con cada ridiculez.

—¿Sabes? Y te lo digo honestamente, si tuviese una novia, sería mucho más linda que ella… Es decir, conozco a muchas chicas, hermosas, que harían lo que fuera para estar conmigo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te detiene entonces? —preguntó él, ya al borde del enojo, siguiéndole la corriente. Si quería hacer como si nada, bueno, cosa de él.

—Nada, soy un hombre libre, sin ataduras, si quiero algo con una chica, ya está. Hago lo que quiero. Soy todo un galanazo. —aseguró él, arrogante.

Todo un galanazo… Galanazo las bolas.

—No vengas con huevadas, ¿quieres? Sora es tu novia.

—Mira Matt… Si fuera cierto lo que dices, ¿no crees que si ella fuese "realmente" —hizo el gesto técnico de las comillas con sus dedos. —mi novia, la recordaría?

—¡Pero no lo haces!

Tanto Izzy como Davis observaban algo apartados la discusión que mantenían sus amigos.

Sabían de antemano que el rubio tenía toda la razón del mundo… Y que Tai, con su estúpida "amnesia selectiva", que lo hacía hablar mierda y más mierda, no hacía más que rebatirle lo indefendible.

El pelirrojo suspiró con frustración. Quería meterse, apoyar a su amigo con sus reclamos e intentar hacer que Tai entre en razón, pero también sabía lo obstinado que era el moreno, con o sin amnesia lo era, solo que sin ella, era un tonto obstinado que amaba por sobre todo a su novia, en cambio ahora, no hacía más que negarla y proclamarle al mundo su libertad y posición de macho alfa y hombre recio, que podía tener a cualquier mujer que se propusiese.

Idiota.

Optó por mantenerse al margen.

* * *

—No tengo mucho conocimiento de casos así, pero por los antecedentes que pudimos recopilar, su pérdida de memoria se deba al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

—Pero doctor, —interrumpió Yuuko. —¿Es posible que haya olvidado solo a una persona?

Era más que obvio que se refería a ella.

—Bueno, por lo que nos hizo saber la señorita, el joven reaccionó en la ambulancia y la vio, como le repito, no se sabe mucho del asunto, pero posiblemente, al ser la última persona que vio antes de perder la conciencia, su mente la haya borrado de sus recuerdos. Le realizaremos nuevos estudios neurológicos para asegurarnos de que no hayan secuelas por el golpe, sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que su estado es pasajero… —dijo el doctor, para tranquilidad de los padres y más para la pelirroja. —Debería recuperar la memoria en unos días, o tal vez mucho antes.

Esperaba de todo corazón que el doctor tuviese razón… Aunque ella misma sabía que a veces la amnesia en las personas podía durar semanas, meses, incluso años.

Suspiró. —Doctor… ¿Puedo verlo?

El especialista asintió, indicándole que no había ningún problema y que el paciente podía recibir visitas a gusto.

Susumu y Yuuko dejaron que fuera sola, después de todo, era la novia de su hijo, la persona con quien vivía y amaba por sobre todas las cosas, aunque él no lo recordara, pero era así. Sora necesitaba estar con Tai, sin duda había resultado ser la persona más afectada con la situación, porque ella fue quien vio

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que separaba al pasillo de su habitación. Suspiró profundo, dándose ánimos a sí misma para entrar con su mejor y más creíble sonrisa.

Muy lento, y casi con miedo, abrió y asomó su cabeza al cuarto. —Hola… —saludó. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entró completamente a la habitación y se detuvo cerca de la camilla. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿En serio te importa?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelirroja.

Las ganas de llorar descontroladamente invadieron todo su cuerpo, pero se controlaría. Él no tenía porqué saber lo mal que le hacía sentir con sus duras y vacías palabras.

Instantes después entró una enfermera con un carro, portando una bandeja con el almuerzo del muchacho. Sora lo acercó hacia él, dispuesta a hacerse la loca ante el mal genio del moreno.

Tai, con algunos conflictos, logró incorporarse para ingerir la poco apetitosa comida del hospital. Vio como Sora se sentaba en su camilla, posiblemente dispuesta a darle la comida en la boca… Simplemente prefirió ignorarla, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al ver que no lo dejaría comer tranquilo, ni solo.

—Odio la comida de los hospitales…

Y ya está.

Con ese simple comentario, que había sido más que para él que para ella, había conseguido que Sora llegara una hora más tarde con un sándwich y una soda para él.

—Mira lo que te traje. —le mostró con orgullo los alimentos. —Sé que el sándwich de jamón y queso es tu favorito. —sonrió. Sacó el pan de su envase y se lo extendió.

Tai mantuvo su expresión seria, mucho más que antes… Ya había pasado de la seriedad al enojo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —preguntó incorporándose, con algo de dolor y molestia.

—Ten cuidado.

—No, respóndeme. ¿Qué haces?

—Bueno, no te gusta la comida del hospital, y con justa razón, es sumamente desabrida, así que te traje un sándwich y una Coca-Cola, lo cual no es mucho, pero sé que te gusta y…

—No.

—¿No? Bueno, si quieres iré a comprarte otra cosa, ¿qué te gustaría? Tal vez unas galletas o…

—¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes? No sé qué mierda haces aquí, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien eres, no te conozco, no sé por qué insistes en venir, nosotros no somos amigos ni nada, no tienes porqué estar aquí acompañándome todo el tiempo, pero lo haces de todos modos. ¡Estoy harto! No te quiero ver más. Odio que estés todo el tiempo aquí, como si me conocieras, y no es así, no sé qué pretendes… No te quiero ver más aquí, vete de una puta vez y no vuelvas. —le gritó con frustración. —¡Te odio!

* * *

—¡No lo dijo!

—Lo dijo

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE…! No… Su dulce madre no tiene la culpa. —dijo controlándose la castaña. Observó a su amiga que se mantenía cabizbaja. Suspiró para luego abrazarla. —Amiga… Él no sabía lo que decía.

—Sí lo sabía… Si lo dijo es porque lo siente. —aseguró Sora.

—Sí, pero tú sabes como es Tai, no piensa lo que dice.

—Pero lo siente. —recalcó. —Si dijo que me odia es porque de verdad lo siente.

Y de solo pensarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza en ellos. Mimi no hacía más que mirarla, sin saber ya más que decir, la rodeó con su brazo derecho y acariciaba su cobrizo cabello con su mano libre, ese era su modo de tranquilizar en parte a su mejor amiga.

No supo cómo lo había hecho, pero había actuado como si las fuertes palabras de Tai no le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Simplemente le dejó el sándwich y la soda sobre la mesa móvil, y se retiró de la habitación, haciéndole caso. Una vez que cerró la puerta luego de salir, apoyó su espalda sobre la madera y comenzó a llorar sin control. Había escuchado de sus labios algo que nunca creyó que diría… La odiaba… Producto de su pérdida de memoria, o no, pero le había dicho que la odiaba, no solo lo había dicho, también lo había expresado en su mirada y en sus gestos…

La odiaba…

La castaña alzó la vista al escuchar el ruido que hacía la ventana corrediza, vio a su novio salir afuera y detenerse frente a ellas.

—Sora. —llamó él, haciendo que la aludida se limpiara rápidamente las lágrimas y lo viera. Matt se mantuvo frente a ellas, extendiéndole una cajetilla de cigarros.

—Sora, ¿qué haces? —preguntó alterada al ver que su amiga los recibía y la abría para sacar un cigarrillo y el encendedor de su interior.

—Mimi, no alegues. Cuando uno está triste, un cigarrillo ayuda a pensar y a tranquilizarte. —explicó Matt, sintiéndose como la persona más sabia del mundo. —El alcohol también. —agregó sentándose en el suelo, imitando a las chicas y dejando un sixpack de cervezas en el espacio entre los tres. —¿Quieres hablar de esto o prefieres que fumemos y bebamos en silencio? —preguntó comprensivo él mientras sacaba una lata y la abría para beber su contenido.

Sora exhaló, viendo como el rubio era ahora quien sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Mimi, para no ser menos, repitió las acciones de su amiga y su novio, no era que ella no fumara, de hecho, lo hacía de vez en cuando con su novio, una vez a las tantas. Luego, cuando cada quien tenía ambos vicios, la pelirroja se dispuso a romper el silencio.

—Tai me pidió que me casara con él…

Comentó ella, causando que la castaña casi se atorara con la cerveza.

—Fue el día del partido… Antes de irse. —explicó.

Él por su parte, sabiendo algo tan importante como eso, no entendía como podía ser posible que Tai, aún así, se diera el lujo de decir que la odiara. Sabía que él decía cosas sin pensar, lo conocía desde que eran niños, cuando era más tonto aún, sabía que él era muy claro con respecto a lo que sentía, pero sinceramente, dudaba que sintiera lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja. No podía ser.

¿Cuántas veces había acudido a él cuando se trataba de Sora?

—_Ella me gusta._

—_No seas ridículo, haz hablado solo una vez con ella._

_Tai volteó hacia él, con una mirada de bobo enamorado. Alzó sus hombros sin saber qué más decir, o que otra explicación darle, cuando la realidad era que no había ninguna._

—_Tai, de lo único que hablaron fue de fútbol._

—_Lo sé. Tenemos tanto en común… —concluyó él._

—_Ay, sí, sin almas gemelas. —ironizó Matt. —Tai, cualquier otra chica te puede hablar de fútbol._

—_¡No! No conozco a ninguna que sepa realmente de fútbol. —encaró. —¿Acaso no la escuchaste cuando le dijo al idiota de Satochi que su equipo solo había ganado por el penal que inventó? Eso es cierto, porque en realidad el jugador se tiró solo, además, luego cuando ejecutó el penal, el arquero lo sacó de la línea, y el juez de línea lo cobró de todos modos, pese a que nunca ingresó al arco._

—_OK, no me interesa. —la verdad a él le aburría de sobre manera cuando Tai empezaba con sus tonteritas sobre el fútbol. No quería aburrirse, más. Ya bastante tenía con los problemas amorosos que el moreno creía tener con una chica que apenas conocía. Y que, cabía destacar, no tenían nada en común, salvo su interés por aquel deporte._

_Tai suspiró, aún manteniendo su ridícula sonrisa. —Me enamoré._

Muchas…

_Encaró al moreno con una ceja en alto._

_Si estaba ahí, era única y exclusivamente para hablar de Sora._

_Suspiró. —Pasa. —indicó haciéndose a un lado. Cerró la puerta luego de que su amigo entrara a la estancia y se sentó junto a él. —¿Qué cagada te mandaste?_

—_¿Por qué asumes que fui yo?_

—_No lo sé. Tampoco sabía si realmente habías hecho algo malo o no, pero te delataste solo, así que habla._

_Tai suspiró y luego comenzó a relatarle su drama a su amigo._

_Sintió que el moreno habló como por dos horas sin parar, tal vez era una exageración de su parte, pero él lo sentía así. Finalmente, luego de todo lo que le pudo decir Tai, sacó un par de conclusiones…_

—_Eres un tonto. —Tai bajó la cabeza ante esa aclaración. —Y si quieres demostrarle a Sora que realmente lo sientes, haz algo único… Algo que nadie haya hecho por ella jamás. Demuéstrale cuan importante es para ti._

—_¿Y cómo?_

—_Ah, no sé, ahí ve tú. No tengo porqué solucionarte la vida siempre, pon algo de tu parte también. Piensa un poco para variar…_

—No lo creo…

—¿Estás insinuando que Sora es una mentirosa?

—No, claro que no. —respondió él al ataque de su novia. —Si no fuera Sora la que lo dice, no lo creería. Es que… Es Tai de quien estamos hablando, el que está baboso por ti.

—No, ahora es Tai… el que me odia. —habló ella con la voz quebradiza.

En cualquier momento el llanto volvería, y él, más que nadie, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, por mucha costumbre que tuviera de ello, pues su emotiva novia lloraba prácticamente día por medio, pero aún así… No le gustaba.

—No te puede odiar, Sora… Lo sé.

—Matt, él mismo lo dijo. —refutó la pelirroja.

Él negó una vez más, su frustración crecía conforme a las negativas de Sora se hacían más constantes, y pese a que tenía motivos para pensar así, él no lo podía permitir. —Aunque sea a golpes haré que ese huevón recapacite. Le sacaré la cresta si es necesario, pero ese imbécil te recordará y te pedirá disculpas por todo el daño que te está haciendo.

Y realmente lo creía capaz de hacerlo. Aunque consideraba que no sería necesario… Ni a golpes, Matt lograría que Tai recuperara la memoria… Que la recordara…

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que había salido de hospital.

Por precaución, sus padres consideraron que lo mejor sería que se quedara en su casa por unos días, así, si le pasaba algo producto del golpe que había recibido, si se presentaba cualquier malestar, ellos estarían cerca para afrontar la emergencia.

—Hijo… —habló su padre. —Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que saliste del hospital, ¿no crees que es tiempo de irte a tu departamento?

—Se nota que me quieres, papá, me quieres tanto que estás echándome. ¿Y si me pasa algo? Pesará en tu conciencia.

—No es eso, es que no puedes dejar a Sora sola.

—¿Qué Sora?

—Tu novia. —respondió Susumu como si fuese más que obvio. Taichi suspiró con cansancio.

Ya estaba harto de lo mismo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía con lo mismo? Él NO tenía NOVIA.

¡Hasta cuándo con lo mismo!

—… _¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Eso… ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en la futura esposa del gran y talentoso Taichi Yagami que está profundamente enamorado de ti, que no puede vivir sin ti y que no se imagina una vida sin ti?_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llevó su mano izquierda a su frente, cubriendo sus ojos también.

La cabeza le dolía, y mucho.

Él le había pedido matrimonio… La pregunta ahora era ¿A quién?

¿Quién podía ser tan importante para él como para haber hecho una declaración tan cursi y romántica, para querer pasar toda una vida juntos, para decirle que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella?

¿Quién?

—Tai, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella llena de preocupación al ver como el moreno se afirmaba la cabeza, quejándose de un fuerte dolor.

¿Por qué mierda esa tal Sora, según todo el mundo, tenía que ser importante para él?

—Hijo, estás temblando. ¡Yuuko, llama a una ambulancia!

—No mamá, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Tranquila mamá… En serio, estoy bien.

Dijo él, intentando ya no alarmar más a su madre, ya que, conociéndola, era capaz de ir ella misma, con él a rastras, para llevarlo al médico y que se sintiera mejor. Hacía lo que fuera por sus bebés, como ella los llamada a él y a Kari.

Por lo mismo, y para no ocasionarle más problemas a ella y a su papá, decidió hacerle caso a este último y volver a su departamento, aunque no con su novia, pues él no tenía una, pese a ser altamente irresistible para todas las mujeres, no tenía novia, no quería amarrarse en una sola relación, cuando podía estar con cualquier chica guapa. Atarse a una sola mujer no era lo suyo, y menos con alguien como aquella insoportable de la que todos sus cercanos le hablaban. ¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué cada vez que la mencionaban, le dolía la cabeza y se le venían visiones extrañas a la mente?

No la había visto desde que lo habían dado de alta, y la verdad, le alegraba mucho… En verdad…

No entendía nada.

* * *

Como ya no estaba en el hospital, ni de vago en la casa de sus padres, tenía que ponerse al día con su rutina diaria, porque quizás estaría fuera de las canchas por unas cuantas fechas más, pero eso no quería decir que no haría nada todo el día, eso ya no iba con él.

Se levantaba a las 6:00, se ponía ropa cómoda e iba a trotar a un parque cercano por media hora, a veces una, dependiendo de sus ganas y su ánimo, luego volvía al departamento, se duchaba, desayunaba y se alistaba para ir a los entrenamientos. Ahora haría todo eso, pero sin entrenamientos al final. Usaría aquel tiempo libre para hacer algunas cosas distintas… Podría salir, ir a bares, fiestas… Cosas que hace mucho había dejado de hacer por su trabajo.

Se estiró, aún acostado en su cama, dándose ánimos a sí mismo para levantarse y comenzar con sus acciones matutinas. Estiró las tapas hacia un costado para liberarse por sin de ella, al hacerlo escuchó un sonido extraño, como de un papel, sentado en la cama, miró hacia el suelo y lo vio, una pequeña nota doblada a la mitad.

Curioso, como él solo, la tomó y la abrió.

"_Sube a la azotea cuando despiertes… Te estaré esperando."_

* * *

Vio la hora en su celular. Suspiró al ver que ya se acercaba el momento clave.

—_Así que prácticamente, te trató de lesbiana. —Sora asintió. —Que imbécil. —concluyó la castaña. Ambas le dieron un nuevo sorbo a sus licores._

_La pelirroja había aprovechado que sus padres no estarían en casa durante todo el fin de semana pasa hacer una de las fiestas del siglo._

_Se encontraban ella y su mejor amiga Mimi, y en su intento de buscar un lugar un poco apartado de todo el bullicio que tenían sus compañeros en la sala, en la cocina, en el balcón y posiblemente en las habitaciones también, se habían ido a hablar al pasillo, mientras disfrutaban de sus mezclas de Ron y Coca-Cola, además de sus cigarrillos._

—_Supongo que después de eso no le hablaste más, ¿o sí?_

—_No… ¿Estás loca? Después de eso… No entiendo cómo me puede gustar alguien tan… tan… idiota como él._

_La castaña torció sus labios, compadeciendo a su amiga en cierta medida._

—_¡Sora!_

_Sora guió su mirada hacia donde provenía el grito, Mimi abrió sus ojos como platos, ella sabía perfectamente quien era, y también era evidente el estado en el que estaba… EBRIO._

—_¡Sora Takenouchi, ven inmediatamente! —ordenó entre gritos nuevamente él._

_Acudió al grito que provenía de la cocina, cuando atravesó el arco lo vio, parado sobre el mesón situado en medio de la cocina gritando como si no hubiese un mañana._

—_Bájate. —dijo firme pero con simpleza. Prefirió eso a tener que darle un sermón, habían quedado en que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, ¿ahora también faltaba a sus promesas?_

—_No, no me voy a bajar de aquí hasta que me escuches._

—_No te quiero escuchar, ni ver, ni mucho menos estar en el mismo lugar que tú. No sé qué haces aquí, yo no te invité, y te lo pido por favor, vete._

—_¡No!_

_Sora se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo hacia su derecha, si en la cocina antes había un número moderado de personas, ahora, y únicamente gracias a los gritos del moreno, se había llenado de curiosos o, más bien, morbosos, que deseaban escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle a la pelirroja._

—_Sora —empezó él. —, soy un tonto… todo el mundo lo sabe. —La primera en asentir fue ella, sin embargo, de igual forma escuchó su discurso… Luego lo echaría. —No pienso las cosas antes de decirlas, y la mayoría de las veces no me doy cuenta si hiero a la gente, pero cuando lo hago, no es con intensión, créeme._

_Unos cuantos tipos se reían y burlaban de lo ridículo que había resultado ser Taichi Yagami, el mamón y cursi capitán del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria. En cambio, las chicas lo miraban con añoranza de encontrar algún día algún hombre que les dedicara las mismas palabras que él ahora le dedicaba a Sora._

—_Tú me gustas, Sora… De verdad me gustas, y… siento haber sido tan tonto como para perderte por no poder pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, o simplemente cerrar la boca, así me evitaría muchos problemas, pero no puedo… es parte de mi, y lo siento, en serio… —notó como la mirada de Sora se había ablandado, ya no era la mirada de asesina en serie que tenía cuando comenzó a gritar, ahora hasta le parecía enternecida. Le extendió su mano. —Sube._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Sube aquí conmigo… Parezco un tonto aquí solo, sube conmigo y dime que me quieres._

—_Estás loco…_

—_Lo sé. —afirmó._

_Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, eso la ponía incómoda._

_Tai seguía con su mano estirada hacia ella, esperando ser tomada. La mirada de la pelirroja se alternaba entre los ojos del moreno y su mano, pero no hacía nada, ni siquiera algún ademán de tomarla o irse indignada, no sabía qué mierda pasaba por la mente de Sora en ese momento. Tragó saliva nervioso, viendo como su plan de hacerse el romántico y hacer algo único por ella había fracasado rotundamente. Justo en ese momento, sintió una suave y delicada mano aferrándose a la de él, Sora, con su ayuda, se subió a una silla y luego al mesón, frente a él. Le sonrió nerviosa._

—_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…_

_Tai le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. —¿Y bien? —Sora le sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante._

—_Te quiero…_

_No despegó su vista de ella ni un segundo, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que él tanto ansiaba, le sonrió. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acarició sus mejillas con ambos pulgares, y bajó su cabeza hasta encontrar los suaves labios de la pelirroja._

Aún tenía tiempo para un último cigarrillo.

* * *

La verdad era que él no era de los que les hacían caso a las notas anónimas que decían que subiera a la azotea cuando despertase, mucho menos cuando no sabía quien lo podría estar esperando tan temprano arriba.

Sentía curiosidad, su mente le decía que simplemente lo ignorara, pero su corazón le indicaba y le insistía en que podía ser importante. Y él, como siempre, hizo caso a su corazón.

Llegó hasta lo más alto que podía en el ascensor, al piso Nº 17, luego caminó hacia la puerta que lo llevaba a las escaleras, subió un piso más, abrió aquella puerta y entrecerró sus ojos ante el golpe de los primeros rayos del sol. Caminó hacia la izquierda, por instinto más que anda, hacia donde se encontraba la piscina además de unas cuantas bancas y plantas que adornaban el lugar, aquel que siempre le había gustado, desde que llegó a vivir ahí.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro para evitar encandilarse con el sol de la mañana, fue entonces cuando su atención fue llamada por una silueta sobre el barandal.

Se acercó más, casi corriendo, y ahora la silueta tenía nombre y rostro, reconocibles para él.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Bájate. —ordeno.

—No… No me bajaré hasta que me escuches.

No supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras le habían resultado extrañamente familiares.

—Si me quieres decir algo, lo puedes hacer perfectamente desde aquí.

—Entonces no tendría gracia… —le respondió ella con una irónica sonrisa. —Tai… No puedo con todo esto…

Torció el ceño y endureció su mirada. En primer lugar no sabía porqué, precisamente ella, le había pedido que se encontraran en aquel lugar siendo que no tenía nada que hablar con la pelirroja, viéndolo así, podía irse perfectamente, ignorarla como había intentado aquellos días, pero no le era indiferente, le habría gritado que la detestaba, que lo hartaba, que la odiaba… Pero aún así, provocaba intensos sentimientos en él. Suspiró. —Bájate. —le pidió nuevamente. Sora se negó.

—Yo no… no puedo seguir así, si no me dejas ser parte de tu vida, entonces ya no tiene sentido vivir la mía… —hablaba Sora, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quizás bastaban solo unas palabras de Tai y ella no pensaría dos veces en tirarse de lo alto, y él no sabía por qué, pero la creía capaz de eso. —Di que no me quieres y desapareceré para siempre de tu vida.

—Te puede pasar algo, por favor, bájate de ahí.

—Te preocupas por mi…

—No, yo no he dicho eso.

—No, pero el que pienses que me pueda pasar algo significa que te preocupaste, o sea que todavía sientes algo por mi…

—Yo no…

—Aún me quieres…

—No dije eso.

Suspiró una vez más y negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer no entendería nunca que no quería saber más nada de ella.

—Bueno, entonces sé claro y dime que ya no me quieres. —dijo Sora con firmeza.

De vez en cuando, le temblaban las piernas, por miedo, por nerviosismo, por intentar hacer equilibrio en el barandal.

—Bájate. —le ordenó una vez más el moreno al ver como otra vez temblaban sus piernas.

—Dilo y no me verás más.

—Bájate.

—Sólo dilo.

_Inhaló, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire limpio que podía respirar desde tan alto y lo botó con lentitud. Apoyó ambas manos, una a cada lado de su cadera._

_Se sentía como el rey del mundo… Viendo la ciudad desde el punto más alto que el departamento le otorgaba, el barandal de la azotea. Miró hacia su costado derecho, viendo como Sora, en puntillas, a penas lograba ver una pequeña parte de la vista tan privilegiada que él tenía._

—_¿Por qué no subes conmigo?_

—_¡¿Estás loco!? Me da vértigo de sólo pensarlo. Aquí estoy bien._

—_Vamos… —pidió él, extendiéndole la mano. —Yo te protejo, no te pasará nada… Y si te caes, bueno… yo me caeré contigo, porque sin ti entonces mi vida ya no tendría sentido._

_Fue recién entonces cuando Sora le sonrió, conmovida… Se acercó y tomó la mano del moreno, alzó una pierna para subir a la banca y luego la otra para subirse al barandal con el amor de su vida._

—_No mires hacia abajo —le dijo él, sabiendo que, por inercia, ella lo haría. —, sólo mírame a mi…_

_Sora respiró nerviosa._

_Abrazándola por la cintura podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de nervios. Él le sonrió una vez más para darle tranquilidad y seguridad, sonrisa que le fue devuelta, de manera media torcida y dudosa, pero devuelta al fin y al cabo._

—_Bienvenida a una vida juntos, Sora…_

_La sonrisa de la joven ya no era torcida, ahora era completa, plena. Pegó su frente con la de ella, mirando con anhelo sus ojos. Anhelo que apenas comenzaba… Su deseo era permanecer con ella para toda la vida, porque lo sabía… Su destino era Sora._

—_Te amo… ¿Escuchaste? —le susurró. Se separó de ella y alzó su rostro para gritarle a los cuatro vientos. —¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Tai, provocando la risa de la pelirroja. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos —Te amo… Sora Takenouchi. —susurró nuevamente._

Tai miró hacia abajo, suspiró y volvió su vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos ámbares de la pelirroja. —No te quiero…

Sora titubeaba, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer…

Nunca creyó que escucharía aquellas palabras tan duras de los labios de Tai. Siendo así, ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Miró hacia el cielo mientras intentaba ahogar un sollozo e impedir que las lágrimas brotaras descontroladas. Oprimió sus labios y vio hacia abajo por un costado.

No tenía nada porque luchar.

—Sino mucho más que eso…

Volteó hacia él y luego llevó su vista hacia su mano, que ahora era tomada por la de él. Lo vio subir junto a ella y volver a verla de manera especial, como añoraba hace días que lo hiciera.

—Te amo Sora. —le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. —Si vas a saltar, entonces yo saltaré contigo… porque sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto, ya los intentos por evitar el llanto fueron inútiles. Tai abrazó el frágil cuerpo de su Sora y lo aferró a él mientras ella se desahogaba. Arrugaba cada vez con más fuerza la camiseta que llevaba el moreno, mientras él la estrechaba, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, él abrazándola, y ella llorando entre sus brazos.

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó en un susurro él cuando sus sollozos cesaron en gran medida.

—Mucho… —le respondió ella en medio de las lágrimas. —Pero por ti, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. —Tai sonrió.

Primero bajó él, sin soltarla en ningún momento, para poder ayudarla a bajar luego, y, sintiéndose ella más segura que parada sobre el barandal, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella, y que habían estado escondidos en su subconsciente, dormido todo ese tiempo.

Al separarse, se quedó viéndola, registrando cada una de sus finas facciones en su mente.

Había vivido muchos momentos hermosos con ella, la había olvidado, y ahora que la había recordado nuevamente, quería registrar nuevos recuerdos de ella en su mente, quería grabar cada momento con ella en su memoria, para no olvidarlos nunca más.

No se lo permitiría nuevamente.

—Tai… —llamó ella, sacándolo de sus más profundos pensamientos. El moreno alzó sus cejas, indicándole que tenía toda su atención. —No me olvides… Por favor, no otra vez. —pidió ella. —No lo soportaría una vez más.

Él sonrió con compasión. Sabía lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, si no la hubiese recordado en ese preciso momento, quien sabe qué cosa hubiese sido capaz de hacer la pelirroja… Y sólo por él.

—No lo haré… Nunca más. —aseguró. —Te lo prometo.

—Te amo, Tai.

Sonrió de lado. —Yo te amo más. —contestó.

Ella negó con suavidad, acariciando el contorno de su rostro con su mano derecha. —No creo que eso sea posible.

Volvió a sonreírle una vez más y completamente. Escuchar de sus labios lo mismo que él le decía siempre era gracioso e irónico.

Ya no estaba seguro de poder rebatirle aquella afirmación.

Él mismo le había gritado una vez mientras estaba hospitalizado que la odiaba. ¿Cómo mierda pudo haberlo hecho?

Sabía que ahora no podía discutirle sobre quien amaba más a quien, tenía que ser ella, pues lo amaba tanto que incluso lo había perdonado por haber dicho semejante barbaridad, pero sí sabía que él, aunque se lo hubiese dicho, viéndola a los ojos y gritándolo, no podía odiarla.

Sí, odiaba el hecho de tenerla frente a él y no poder recordar quien era, saber que era una persona importante en su vida y no saber la razón. Odió no poder recordarla, que su mente no le diera un indicio de su importancia para él. Pero no a ella.

¿Cómo poder odiar a la persona que más amaba en el universo?

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que se alejara de su vida…

Nunca más volvería a olvidarla…

Nunca más.

* * *

_Bueno, y esto ha sido el final xD_

_A todo esto, tengo que agradecerle a la **Jell**, aunque ella no lo sepa, pero me ayudó a terminar el fic xD Es que la Vale me rayó con una canción, Stop Crying Your Heart Out de Oasis, como que le viene perfecto a la parte cuando están en la azotea Tai y Sora :3 O al menos a mi me calza perfect ;D xDDD No sé a ustedes :B En fin... Así que gracias Vale :D_

_No es mío si no es un taiora con final feliz :D_

_Saluditos y agradecimientos a **Kahia-chan **Ya salí de los exámeneeeees :D Así que como niña buena que soy, actualicé de inmediato ;D Merezco un premio e_e Ok, no xD **Genee~ **Bueno, en este capítulo no hay nada de fútbol xD pero sí mucho de taiora :B y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? que ni siquiera termino un fic y ya viene otro a mi mente xD Creo que ya te lo había contado, el del secuestro :B Creo que comenzaré a escribirlo desde ya xD Espero también que no te haya matado la curiosidad, no te puedes morir, todavía necesito saber como seguirá Castillo de Cristal :D Está muy bueno xDDD Súper interesada xD No mentira :B Me caes muy bien :D **Menyyyyyyys :D **Amnesia Primitiva x'DDDDDDDDDDDD Me acuerdo del puro título, ni siquiera me acuerdo de qué se trataba... Parece que era de Inuyasha, o no? D: Mi memoria es la de una vieja culiá xD Awww *-* Que linda que me tengas fe, espero no haberte decepcionado :) **Señor/a Anónimo **por favor no muera de angustia por mi culpa D: (Siento que cuando dejan RR's anónimos y yo respondo, hablo con el Señor Invisible Mudo xD Las personas que hayan visto 31 Minutos me comprenderán :B) **Jell *-* **Aww, cómo te voy a odiar? :D Cómo vas a dar vergüenza? NOOO! Me dio mucha risa tu RR :D puteando a todo el estúpido mundo xDDDD Pucha que te echo de menos :( Me tienes que invitar a conocer la nueva casa ;D Creo que me invitaré sola :B __**HikariCaelum** Bueno, con respecto a lo de los papás xD Sería mostrar a la mamá llorando todo el rato por su hijo y a su papá consolándola, principalmente quería enfocarme en Sora y en lo que verás en este capítulo de aquella parte horrible que hasta a mi me dio pena escribir D: Aunque luego de que leí tu RR, volví a leer el capítulo y tienes razón xD Pareciera como si los papás no estuvieran ni ahí con su hijo :B Pero en nuestras mentes sabremos que no es así... espero e_e xD Y lo de los recuerdos, bueno, aquí hay muchos :D Y por último y no menos importante, mi **FrancaisBaiser~ **Mi Pía linda... **Mención honrosa para la Pía que por fin ha aprendido a sintetizar *aplausos*** Ayer, 22 de Abril del 2013 ha ocurrido algo sumamente histórico e importante, mi querida amiga Pía no dejó dos RR's como suele hacerlo, sino que UNO! Y fea la weá más encima, estaba feliz leyéndolo, hasta que llegué a una parte donde decía algo de "Cantemos todos de Arica a Magallanes por ($%& ($%& EJEMPLO DE VALOR"... Sí po... Súper valeroso ir al entrenamiento de su equipo y cantarles "Que se vayan todos" xDDDDD Bueno, decía eso y un montón de mierda más que no vale la pena mencionar xD Bueno, destacaré tus frases célebres como siempre :B **"ESA WEÁ ES PENAL POOOOOOOOO! ÁRBITRO CONCHESUMADRE! COBRA LAS WEÁS! xD OOOOOH Pía en el estadio OOOH! OOOOOOOOH Pía en el estadio, puteando al arbitrooooo xD" **xDDDDDD Esa frase la tengo textual en mi mente, cuando te invité a un partido de los incoloros xD y gritaste exactamente lo mismo :B **"Ay, Tai! Washito rico, obvio que sí! Sáltame papi todo el rato! Sáltame todo lo que quieras, papi, soy tuya, ay sí xDDDD Así debió haberle dicho Sora e_e"** Caliente culiá, la cagaste, GOBIÉRNATE POR FAVOR! xD **"Imagínatelo en un carrete xD El weón debe fumar más que maricón celoso xDDDDD"** No me lo imaginé precisamente en un carrete... Me lo imaginé literalmente como un gay D: y celoso... Yaoi iughwejdoi! _

_Bueno, eso :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Esto termina aquí :)_

_Nos leemos en otro fic por ahí, sí, vendrán muchos más xD_

_Cuídense :D_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
